Understand Me
by LovingPillow
Summary: This is just a little experiment to test my ideas, I'm not sure if I'll continue it.
1. Chapter 1

I decided to take an early shower before the boys returned from their 'shopping spree'. I thanked Tsuna's mother for letting me borrow her clothes for tonight, "Oh it's no problem Sakura-chan, you could borrow my clothes anytime you come over." She giggled and I smiled.

Once I was done, I got out and wrapped a towel around my chest before drying my hair and then changing into the clothes that were a perfect-if not perfect, a bit loose fit.

"Yamamoto-kun, where are Tsuna, Hayato-kun and Ryohei-san?" I heard Tsuna's mother ask in concern from downstairs.

"Those three wanted to go look at other stores, I already bought my gifts and wanted to return as early as possible." Yamamoto said.

I walked downstairs with Reborn sitting on my shoulder, "Would you two like some pancakes?" Tsuna's mother asked us. "Yes please." I smiled and Yamamoto said yes as well.

The pancakes were done and we sat down to eat, "Reborn, open your mouth and stop being stubborn." I pouted and then he sent me a glare before willingly opening his mouth, biting into the cut piece of pancake covered with syrup.

"I still prefer your cooking." Reborn muttered, "Admit it Reborn, this is good pancake." I grinned and he looked away before secretly stealing 2 pancakes from my plate.

"Would you two help me cook dinner?" Tsuna's mother asked us when we were finished eating. I nodded my head and we stared at Yamamoto who was nervously rubbing the back of his head. "P-please guide me well." He bowed and we giggled to ourselves.

By the time we finished setting up the table, the boys came back from shopping. "Did you buy anything for K-yo-ko?" I lightly jabbed Tsuna's arm and he turned pink.

"What is this? It's sour!" Gokudera exclaimed as he wiped his mouth after drinking the miso soup that Yamamoto had boiled. "You idiot, hasn't anyone ever told you that miso soup, must be eaten in rice?" I slapped the back of his head.

"I'm still new to the Japanese ways." He muttered and then grabbed his bowl of rice pouring them into the rest of his miso soup. "This is good." Both Ryohei and Gokudera commented.

"K-kaa-san! I didn't know you could make this!" Tsuna's soft voice was heard from the kitchen. Yamamoto and I shared a glance before we laughed quietly.

Once dinner was done, we all sat down in the living room and I watched Gokudera beat Tsuna at car racing.

"It's almost night time, will you all be staying over for the night?" Nana asked us and we all nodded.

"Sakura-chan, does your parents know that you are sleeping over at a boys house?" Nana asked me and I shook my head.

"How will they know if they are gone?" I asked and she seemed to understand what my words meant, "You are welcome to stay here anytime." she whispered and then smiled as she pat my head.

It was time to go to sleep and I just had to take pictures of the current situation, Gokudera was hugging Tsuna in his sleep while Tsuna had his leg on top of Gokudera's waist.

"Sakura-san, you should go to sleep as well. We have school in the morning." Yamamoto reminded me from his spot on the mattress beside Ryohei and I nodded, I walked over to the mattress and slid under the blanket.

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

"I got archery practice early in the morning." I told Nana when she asked me why I was leaving so early without the others.

"Oh, I could tag along." Yamamoto said as he held his baseball ball, "I have baseball practice in the morning." He said and then we said bye to Nana.

Once I reached the archery club, I waved bye to Yamamoto. "You arrived earlier than usual, Haruno." Neji said and I bowed as I greeted him.

"I don't think I can walk through a massive crowd of girls waiting for Sasuke and Itachi." I chuckled and he nodded.

"Would you like some tea before club activities start?" He asked and I nodded with a smile, "So what's wrong?" I asked Neji while I took a sip of the calming jasmine tea.

"My cousin TenTen." He sighed and put the teacup down gently, "Her birthday is near, Hinata and I have been organizing her a birthday party at our house." He said.

"Because of preparing, I guess we've been neglecting her and she feels that we are forgetting about her." Neji took another sip of his tea.

"Morning Neji, Sakura." Shikamaru yawned as he slumped down onto a free seat and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Club activities should start in twenty minutes. Why are you here early?" I asked him, "Troublesome woman dragged me out of bed." He was referring to his mother, I laughed.

"Sakura-chan, good morning!" Naruto shouted as he hopped up to us and plopped down onto a seat, grabbing himself a cup of tea.

"Good morning, doll." I looked up to see Sasori, "Morning Sasori." I greeted him and he took a seat.

"Am I too late to join the good mornings?" I smiled and greeted Haku, offering a seat beside me. We all began to discuss about the most random topics.

"Kyah! You're so hot! Marry me! Oh I wish you would bear my children!" Of all the ridiculous things those fangirls of Sasuke and Itachi's say, this one takes the cake.

"Ridiculous." I coughed and then stood up with my bow, "Get to your stations." Neji ordered us and I walked over to where I usually practice at, with Haku.

"When is the tournament going to take place?" I asked Haku as I aimed for the bulls eyes target. I pulled back and let the arrow fly towards its target.

"Whoa." Haku said and I walked over to see that I shot the bulls eyes, and a baseball as well. "My bad! I threw it too far." I heard Yamamoto apologize from the front door and he walked over to us.

"Whoa." He repeated Haku's words and I took the arrow out of both the baseball and target. I handed the baseball back to him and apologized for the hole I created.

"Alright guys! Club activities will end in two minutes! Change into your uniforms and clean up your stations." Neji announced.

"See you tomorrow Sakura." Haku said as he finished his side and walked to the boys changerooms.

"Wait…" Yamamoto said as he rubbed his eye, "That person is a boy?" He asked and I chuckled, "Haku often gets mistaken for a girl." I said and then finished putting away my bow and arrows as I put the target away.

"Well, I've got to go change. You should return to your club too." I told him and he nodded with a grin as he said his byes.

I walked out of the archery club and spotted Tsuna with Gokudera, I ran up to them with a smile. "Hey guys." I said and Gokudera hissed at me, which I ignored.

"Sakura-chan, why did you go to school without us?" Tsuna asked with a hurt expression, "I'm sorry!" I waved my arms around while I explained to him that I joined the archery club and you know how we have club activities in the morning and so I had to leave early or else I would get caught up in the crowd of fangirls for some of the club members.

"Oh, you're in a club?" Tsuna asked me and I nodded, "Yeah, my best friends are also-" I stopped when I saw the look on his face, "N-not that you aren't my best friend Tsuna-kun, I'm just saying that-" I slumped to the ground and grumbled how I wasn't good with words.

"Good morning guys!" I heard Yamamoto shout from afar, "What's wrong with you Sakura-san?" He asked me and I continued to grumble to myself.

Once I was done being weird, I stood up and grabbed Tsuna's arm and headed to class with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing behind us.

"What's the matter with you, Pinky?" Gokudera growled and I ignored him.

**Tsuna's P.O.V.**

As Sakura dragged me to home room, I started remembering how we became friends in the first place.

_I was dragged into the alley as some thugs asked for my money, "I-I don't have money on me." I said with a shaky voice._

_"Hey!" I heard a female voice shout and I looked up to see the female pointing to where I was being beaten as her other arm was moving around as if telling someone to come over. "They're over here!" She shouted and then the thugs muttered something before running past her and away._

_I watched as she walked closer to me until she bent down beside me, "Hey, where do you live?" She asked me and I tried to find my voice, but I couldn't because I was too weak to speak up._

_Before I could process what was happening, I winced as she tended to my injuries. "Hold still Tsuna-san." I looked at her with questions in my mind, how does she know my name? I don't even know her._

_But then I saw the uniform belonging to my school, and the bright pink hair. "Sakura-san..?" I asked and she smiled at me. We became friends ever since._

I am actually glad to be Sakura's friend (best friend, because we are), 'Sakura-chan…' I looked at her with a small smile on my face.

She's smart, a great cook, she's also great at sports. While I'm no good Tsuna, I have an average of 17.5 in test scores, I basically burn water, I can't even run without falling down tons of times!

"Sakura-chan," I called her and she looked at me with one of her sweet smiles, "Why…" I hoped she understood my question, but she seemed to be lost in a daze.

I waited for her answer and frowned when she was still thinking, 'Is there really no reason why?' I thought with a sad look.

"Because you are kind, you calm me down when no one else is able to, you don't call me rude names, you are determined to do something you set out for, you're like the peacekeeper, you're you." She said and messed my hair up while I looked at her with a small smile.

"I can't really explain it, but it's just-you get what I'm trying to say?" She asked and I nodded with a wider smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." I whispered and she smiled at me, "Don't ever doubt why." I liked the sound of her laugh, it made me want to laugh as well.

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

_Because you were the first person to acknowledge me as a friend, you haven't betrayed me, you are sincere, you think about my feelings, you are Sawada Tsunayoshi._


End file.
